this is (not) love
by panda dayo kw
Summary: HooHaku - various alternate. dldr. kumpulan drabble.


**© Natsumi Eguchi**

 **hoohaku. dldr. various alternate. crosspost from my ao3**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cerewet**

* * *

Hakutaku mengernyit.

Momotaro bilang ingin mencoba langkah "Yu" seperti yang dipraktekkan beberapa hari lalu untuk artwork submitnya di kontes seni. Bukan masalah gambarnya, tapi ternyata Momotaro bilang jika Hoozuki yang mengajarinya. Hakutaku geram, merasa direndahkan.

"Kau kan bisa minta tolong padaku, Momotaro! Aku tidak sudi ya kalau bla bla bla..." Hakutaku terus saja mengoceh.

Momotaro swt. 'Seberapa besar Hakutaku-sama menyukai iblis itu?'

Karena Hakutaku takkan mengerem tutur katanya selama beberapa jam hanya untuk membahas rival abadinya.

 _Korban nyata; telinga Momotaro._

* * *

 **Gambar**

* * *

"Hoozuki, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Coba saja, dasar mata enam."

"Iblis jahanam!"

Hoozuki menunggu Hakutaku keluar dari ruang ganti. Mereka mengadakan taruhan sepele seperti biasa—namun tentu saja dibesar-besarkan oleh keduanya. Kali ini mereka bertarung dengan kostum ikan mas dan melihat siapa yang paling cocok. Pemenangnya akan mendapat hadiah berupa guidebook edisi terbatas dari Peach Maki tentang event anime yang dia isi. Hoozuki sih ga doyan begituan, dia cuma mau mancing Hakutaku saja.

"G-gimana?"

Suara Hakutaku menyadarkan Hoozuki dari lamunan singkatnya. Hakutaku telah keluar dari ruang ganti. Kostum ikan mas itu sangat cocok dengan Hakutaku, pula menampilkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus.

Hoozuki mimisan.

Hakutaku menatap jijik melalui lubang pada bagian mata kostumnya.

"Hoozuki, aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. _Kimo_."

.  
.

* * *

 **Koran**

* * *

Kebiasaan Hoozuki adalah membaca koran pagi. Hakutaku adalah loper koran setianya semenjak masih muda. Tentu saja Hakutaku hafal betul dengan bacaan atau tipe koran seperti apa yang disukai Hoozuki. Kabar baiknya, ia juga sering diberi tip. Ehehe.

Pagi itu, Hakutaku bekerja seperti biasa. Ia bertemu dengan Hoozuki di dekat kotak pos—dia adalah pria yang suka bangun pagi.

"Hakutaku."

Hakutaku menoleh, merasakan kecupan ringan mendarat di pipinya.

"Tip spesial."

 _Info terkini; Hoozuki dilaporkan atas tuduhan pelecehan._

.  
.

* * *

 **Telepon**

* * *

Sebuah tawaran langka meluncur dari mulut iblis sadis yang berkuasa di neraka—memanipulasi semuanya di balik tirai, sampai-sampai berani durhaka terhadap Raja Enma— via telepon antar dunia. Hakutaku mengangkatnya secara terpaksa dan setengah hati karena ponselnya tak berhenti berdering. Di layar tertulis nama Hoozuki; pria yang sudah membuatnya menderita lahir batin.

"Apa, Hoozuki?"

 _"Mata enam, aku punya tiket nganggur ke Australia, semuanya di neraka sibuk dan aku bingung harus mengajak siapa."_

Telepon ditutup sepihak.

.  
.

* * *

 **Rahasia**

* * *

Hakutaku memang populer di kalangan wanita, tidak ada seorangpun yang menyangkalnya. Bahkan seorang sadis seperti Hoozuki juga memiliki pengikut setianya. Kabarnya, Lilith, cabe-cabean berkedok anak konglomerat yang beda kelas dengannya dan lebih tua setahun—kakak tingkat— suka sekali mengejarnya. Karena menurutnya pria yang sulit ditaklukkan sangat menarik.

Hoozuki dan Hakutaku adalah teman sejak kecil, dan tentu saja masing-masing dari mereka tahu benar sifat dari lawannya. Terkadang, mereka membuat guyonan yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh mereka.

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat. Hoozuki yang berada di kelas sebelah mampir sebentar ke kelas Hakutaku. Mereka berbicara empat mata di hadapan semua orang.

Hoozuki menaikturunkan ujung kaki. "Kutegaskan saja, aku sudah bosan. Sampai kapan hubungan kita dirahasiakan, hm, Hakutaku?"

"Gue mau bakar ikan mas pulang sekolah nanti."

.  
.

* * *

 **Back**

* * *

Ada suatu masa dimana Hakutaku menangisi Hoozuki. Berteriak agar ia kembali. Hakutaku enggan ditinggalkan, merasa ampas sendirian. Hoozuki memang selalu berlaku kejam dan tiran, selama ini Hakutaku bisa menolerirnya walau keberatan.

Tapi, kali ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Hoozuki, kembalikan kotak bekalku!"

.

.  
.

* * *

 **Primary Target**

* * *

Hakutaku menatap nyalang kepada targetnya. Vampir yang telah banyak membunuh orang desanya. Hakutaku adalah orang yang dimuliakan oleh semua orang karena ia memiliki darah kerajaan di dalam dirinya; seorang pangeran.

Vampir yang ia ketahui bernama Hoozuki itu, hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Hakutaku yang sudah terluka parah tidak mampu bergerak lagi. Tamat sudah riwayatnya. Ia akan mati sebentar lagi. Dalam hati ia meminta maaf kepada semua rakyatnya.

Hoozuki melangkah mendekat. Berjongkok di depan Hakutaku, menyamakan posisinya.

"Jadilah istriku."

 _Eh?_

.  
.

* * *

 **Sick**

* * *

Hoozuki kesel pangkat 9999999.

Laporan yang terus menumpuk membuatnya stres. Sudah seminggu penuh terus seperti ini, jumlah arwah yang harus diadili meningkat drastis. Enma menawarkannya istirahat, tapi Hoozuki yang sangat berdedikasi terhadap pekerjaannya itu, menolak.

Dan sekarang, dia sakit.

Raja Enma secara khusus mendatangkan Hakutaku. Walaupun Hakutaku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat emoh. Ngapain juga dia ngobatin Hoozuki? Pria itu telah membuat hatinya sengsara—sering malah.

Tapi, ada bagian dari nuraninya yang berhasil mengenyahkan semua pikiran itu. Hakutaku pun mengantarkan obat buatannya ke kamar Hoozuki yang lebih mirip ruangan dukun berdasar peta dari Raja Enma. Terletak di sudut pula. Jauh dari cahaya dan jangkauan orang-orang. Dan kesan pertama Hakutaku begitu membuka pintu kamarnya adalah,

 _Gelap_.

"Hoozuki, aku membawakan obatmu, nih. Daiou-sama yang memintaku—uwaaahhh!"

Obat yang dibawa Hakutaku terlempar entah kemana saat ia merasakan tangannya ditarik seseorang. Hakutaku tak bisa melihat karena gelap, dan ia memucat saat merasakan beban di atas tubuhnya. Jawaban dari semua ini hanya satu;

"Ho-Hoozuki, minggir!"

 _Karena, bukankah ini kamarnya?_

Sialan, Hakutaku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajah lawannya itu. Ia merasakan tubuhnya makin tergencet tidak manusiawi dan hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Ho-Hoozuki, sadarlah!"

Kunjungan singkat Hakutaku nampaknya akan menjadi lebih lama dari perkiraannya.

* * *

Notes: Jadi aku terinspirasi dari ovanya XD mau publis di ffn tapi gabisa login mulu kan zbl huft cobaan memang berat. ini panda dayo pake akun sebelah karena yg ono gabisa diakses lagi *cry. mungkin mulai sekarang bakal pake akun ini.

Thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
